Clan:The ancient slayers
The Histroy of Sara Army Sara Army the undefeated clan in rated clan wars. it all started with 3 brother commander 67(jace), light god 56(chad), and dark light 57(devon) these 3 were really good brothers and now they are enemies. The Black Knights Army The black knights army is blood thristy and violent clan. Their leader, commander67(jace), lead the black knights army to raid everyone in varrock square. He ordered his other two brothers Light god and Dark light to raid varrock square. Tthese two were more tired of his brother then thats when the two brothers rebeled the black knights and there brother. Light god56(chad) and darklight57(devon) escaped the clan and his brother and made there own clan Sara Army. The Elfs The elfs always come out at December and try to kill the Sara Army, the sara army tryed helping them to end 24z mofoz and the black knights army but they failed. Commander67 declared war on sara army on december 5th. Sara Army was destroyed by the black knights and their brother commander67. 24z mofoz The older brother light god 56 declared war on 24z mofoz for mudskipper. 24z mofoz destroyed the light god and Sara Army. Light god started a real life threat to 24z mofoz and told them that hes gonig to find them and kill them. 24z mofoz just ignored him. 24z thug, the boss of 24z mofos, declared war on light again. Light god raided them at mudskipper but failed. 24z mofos are faggots, and should really learn how to fucking spell Chapter 2: the returning of sara army and the old sara army leaderl light god Chad the old leader of Sara army quit Runescape and he going to his own house. chad also quit because of 24z mofoz and he got tired of them and he said they were being childish. Chad is comeing back on july 21st and hes going to be back in buisness. The Author returns to Sara Army. Author a good good freind of dark light. author is a really old old assassin from the assassins cult. he joined us on may 21first 2012 back when 24z mofoz and Sara Army were enemys. Author and kok meet again in clan camp last week. then in june 15th he asked to join back to the clan. Kok let him back in and now the 2 freinds are back together. xanthanx betrades sara army xathanx is one of the great fighters in sara army when clan wars was over xanthan betrade us and hes never comeing back at all he quit sara army and join his freind or sara army enemy allen. tmjesm returns to sara army. tmjesm a true freind of lprincedragar before he died tmjesm returns to runescape he finally got hsi computer back from his moms bs boyfreind. tmjesm returns to runescape to his his 2nd true freind light god kingsaraarmy king asked tmjesm if he wants to be part of the sara army kingdom tmjesm joined sara army kingdomnow king and tmjesm are back togther again and they will be unstopable no one wont beat them. SARA ARMY KINGDOM RETURNS FROM HIATUS AFTER 4 LONG YEARS THE LEADER OF SARADOMIN ARMY KINGDOM LIGHT GOD 56 RETURNS TO RUNESCAPE AND REBUILD THE ARMY! EVERYTHING IN THE CLAN HAS CHANGED. NEW CLANMATES, NEW CLAN VEX COLORS WITH A DISCORD. NAME NOW CALLED THE ANCIENT SLAYERS AFTER HIATUS after 5 months of the sara army kingdom name its been completely reported for bs reasons. the name change to the ancient slayers has made the clan change so much more. the clan no longer does pvp warring anymore. clan has new clan rivals including rivalry with apocalypse slayers, lookitsus, and crazed pkers.Category:Clans Category:Returning clan Category:Hiatus Category:Old clan Category:Old clans